


Not Alone

by katerinafm



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinafm/pseuds/katerinafm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah's world has turned upside down after Sean's death and Scott's reveal. But thankfully, Andrew is by his side to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the half assed title and summary I really can't think of anything clever to say. This is a combination of three prompts, basically some fluff, drama and loving between the two Technomancer boyfriends. If you don't mind imagining a different Zach than your own you can imagine him like my canon Zach here:  
> http://kadanadaar.tumblr.com/post/146776978253/canonzach

Zachariah was looking over the railing that overlooked the giant tree of Mutant Valley. Phobos had told him that Mutant Valley had unique foliage that was unseen by anyone but the mutants that lived there. But he was still amazed when he actually saw what he had meant. He had grown with metal surrounding him for so long that he never expected he’d actually see what nature looked like.

  
But that wasn’t what he was thinking about while he gazed at the tree. In fact, he was trying not to think about much at all. Even though he was failing. He had finished talking with Scott in his room a couple of hours ago, and what he had found out had left him feeling numb. As if his brain didn’t want to process what Scott had said. He wished he had stayed ignorant. He wished he hadn’t learned the truth about everything. Learning he was a mutant had been something he had quickly come to terms with. But learning who was behind it, and how it was by someone he respected so much while he was growing up…that was a different story.

 

“Dammit…” he said under his breath, closing his eyes and bowing his head in annoyance. Everything had happened so fast. Right now all he wanted was to talk to Sean and hear his calming wisdom that rationalized all his fears and worries. They had never told each other that openly, but Zach had always thought of Sean as his father, and someone he could look up to. But he was gone too. Zach swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and clenched his jaw. He had already grieved when he first found out. Now he was just getting angry.

  
“Zach, there you are,” Zach didn’t turn around when he heard Andrew’s voice approaching from behind him. Zach looked away when Andrew stood next to him. He hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him about Scott yet. Andrew wasn’t as close to Scott, and his love for his technomancy powers meant he’d probably take it better than Zach. Regardless, he couldn’t talk about it right now.

“Zach?” he felt Andrew’s prosthetic arm touch his shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“What is it?” Andrew’s lively tone turned serious, and Zach looked at him to see his concerned expression. He looked at him for a second before back at the tree.

“Nothing.”

“That so?” Andrew didn’t hide his disbelief, and Zach sighed heavily.

“Everything’s…shit,” Zach shook his head. Andrew didn’t say anything.

“Just a few weeks ago I thought I had everything figured out. What I’d do. What I was,” Zach rested his elbows on the railing and laced his fingers together. He grew more and more angry the more words came out of his mouth.

“But now I’m running from the fucking army. I can’t stand still for two seconds before Viktor comes after me. Feels like I haven’t caught my breath since this whole thing started,” he clenched his jaw again. Andrew stayed silent still, but watched him intently.

“And all the people that were with me, my family, they’re all just…It feels like I have no one I can trust. Sean is gone and…” he abruptly cut himself off and shook his head.

“Is this about your talk with Scott?” Zach shouldn’t have been surprised that Andrew had figured it out.

“How could you tell?” he still asked, looking at him again. Andrew laughed quietly.

“Give me some credit, Zach. It’s not that hard to put two and two together. I was there when you asked for privacy to talk with Scott and you’ve been like this ever since,” Andrew said confidently.

“I can’t hide from you it seems,” Zach said, with a hint of a smile. Andrew smiled back, but then turned serious again.

“What did Scott say?” Andrew pressed, and Zach took a deep breath before telling him. About the Slums. About the two boys Scott had used as experiments. Them. Andrew listened intently as Zach angrily talked about Scott’s betrayal and just let all his frustrations out. But despite that, despite the anger, he was hurt more than anything else.

“Hearing about this…makes sense doesn’t it? Explains a lot,” Andrew pondered, and Zach shrugged his shoulders in resignation. He didn’t care about that. All he cared about was that all the people he trusted seemed to be gone. He felt alone.

“Zach…” Andrew got closer once he saw Zach’s response, and Zach pretended not to notice.

“I know this may not be a big consolation but…I know what you’re feeling. I’ve been there. And I just wanted to say that…I’m here. We’re here. Together. You know?” Andrew talked quietly, like he always did when he talked about things he was insecure about even though he wanted to seem anything but. But his words did their job just fine. Zach couldn’t help but smile slightly, and he got closer as well. After seeing Andrew stay where he is, he wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in, pressing their lips together. He wanted to forget everything but this. He forced his mind to go blank and focused on nothing but the kiss.

 

  
A few hours later Zach was feeling a lot better, due in no small part to Andrew’s company. They were lying together on the small bed in his room, naked and with nothing but a thin blanket covering the lower parts of their bodies. Zach was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed, but felt Andrew’s gaze on him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at him with a small smile.

 

“What?” he asked sleepily. It was nighttime by now, and both had been too engrossed in their activities to get out of bed and turn a light on when it had gotten too dark to see clearly. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light until he made out Andrew’s face.

“I was thinking,” Andrew said as he turned on his side to face him better.

“About?” Zach hugged the pillow under his head to get more comfortable. Andrew reached over with his right hand and traced Zach’s scars on his cheek and neck. Zach closed his eyes briefly.

“Were you ever…mad at me? About this?” Andrew asked hesitantly, and Zach raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes. He chuckled quietly.

“No. They give me character. Don’t you think?” he said honestly. The scars had never bothered him or minded that Andrew was the cause behind them. But now that he and Andrew had met again, he actually liked them more.

“They do. And hey, could have been worse, right?” Andrew grinned briefly, and Zach glanced at his lost left arm. The prosthetic was now placed on a nearby table after Andrew had taken it off for the night.

“Does it…bother you?” Andrew asked when Zach didn’t say anything. He knew what he was talking about. Even though he hadn’t shown many signs on it, Zach had a growing suspicion that he was more insecure about his arm than he let on.

“It doesn’t,” Zach said, sitting up slightly to scoot closer to Andrew, “Not at all,” Zach wrapped his arms around him and moved until their bodies gently pressed together. Andrew looked relieved.

“Good. That’s good. Not that I-”

“Andrew, stop. It’s fine,” Zach reassured him in an amused tone, leaning until their foreheads were touching. In truth, Zach had started having feelings for Andrew long before he’d helped him get a prosthetic. When they were younger, he admired Andrew, and he thought it was because he wanted to be as powerful as him. But now he knew better and understood what those innocent thoughts when he was a kid had actually meant. He felt Andrew breathe deeply.

“I’m…glad to have found you. Again,” Andrew said, wrapping his arm around him too and brushing his lips with his as he spoke.

“I’m glad too,” Zach smiled.

“Must be fate, right?” Andrew grinned.

“Must be,” Zach said before Andrew kissed him. The kiss was slow, but quickly made Zach want more. Once they broke off they looked at each other, and both had a mischievous look that showed they both had the same idea. Zach kissed him again, this time pulling Andrew on top of him. Andrew made a content sound, straddling him as they continued to kiss passionately. Zach felt Andrew’s thighs, gripping them firmly before he flipped them around again playfully and started to kiss Andrew’s neck. He heard Andrew’s breath growing heavier, and reached down slowly to feel him, earning another sound of pleasure from him.

“Zach…” Andrew sighed contently. Zach loved hearing him. Loved everything about him really. Though both didn’t say it, it was clear they both felt a connection unlike with any other. Maybe it was because they were both Technomancers, and shared the secret of their mutation. He didn’t know and didn’t care. Andrew had proved to be someone he could count on, and at times it felt like not a day had passed since they were young and training together. Being close with him again felt as natural to him as breathing.

  
It didn’t take long for them both to join their bodies together again, and Zach moved slowly in him, making Andrew shudder and lean his face on his shoulder. Zach took the opportunity to kiss all over his shoulder, peppering him with kisses as he moved until they both were completely lost in the sensation. They knew they had to be quiet, as all the houses were cramped together and there wasn’t any sort of way to muffle their voices from being heard outside. Still they both couldn’t help their small moans as their bodies moved faster as if by their own accord. Zach held him tighter, and Andrew’s quiet cries of pleasure vibrated against his shoulder as he tried to muffle his voice against it. He could hear him mumbling his name from time to time, and it only made Zach want to make him say it more. His own body tensed as he grew closer, and his eyes fell shut. Andrew’s hand held the back of Zach’s neck, and as they both moved faster his grip grew stronger and his nails slightly scratched at his skin. Both their bodies moved frantically, trying to get the most of their last moments of ecstasy before Andrew gasped and tensed up as he came with a cry and shudder. Zach grunted and thrust a few more times before he finished as well, gripping Andrew’s hips as he did so.

 

  
They relaxed, and Zach couldn’t help but smile breathlessly when Andrew pulled his head away from his shoulder and revealed his now flushed face. They just stood still, bodies still entangled as they caught their breaths and looked at each other without having to say anything.

  
  
They fell asleep soon after. When Zach woke up next he noticed Andrew had pressed himself against his back, arm wrapped around his waist as he slept. Zach smiled to himself and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

 

  
  
Zach now understood what Andrew had meant when he had said he wanted to belong somewhere. In a way, now he was in the same place that he was. But as they held each other, and as all his thoughts started being replaced by this absolute calm, he figured that as long as he had someone like Andrew by his side, he could take on the world.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! We need more people to pick up this game so we can have more fanfic and art u_u. 
> 
> Let me know what you think~


End file.
